Devil Skull, Crystal Light
by SonicAsura
Summary: Steven has been lonely due to the Gems being on a mission and with hardly a friend to talk to without being annoyance. He wishes for a friend... he's going to get one but something even we didn't expect! How Steven react when he befriends something out of this world? Dare to guess our special guest?


Devil Skull, Crystal Light

By: SonicAsura

(One shot, don't own Bleach or Steven Universe)

 _Have you ever felt there was something out there? Something...new...something strange...and something dangerous… Did you ever feel like you're the only one out there when left alone by time? I am something different from everyone else but it didn't really bother me. I'd always fit in, but you bring something new into the matter? How long will things last? Let me tell you a story about the Devil Skull and the Crystal Light._

My name is Steven Universe, a 14-year-old boy living in the shore town Beach City. Home of the magical guardians known as the Crystal Gems, a trio of magical women who protect the world from vicious monsters and magic! I'm at least 4 ft. tall with a slightly large body (not fat though just big boned!), light peach skin, bright brown eyes and curly dark brown hair almost like a curly afro and I always wear my signature salmon shirt with a yellow star in front of it, a pair of blue jean shorts and light pink sandals. And... I've been lonely for a while. It all started this morning… Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had set off on a mission and said they wouldn't be back for a while. So, what do I do in this situation? I walk around the beach looking for people to hang out with.

First, I've decided to go to the Big Donut where Sadie and Lars worked at to strike up any conversation. The shop was closed for some strange reason, I've managed to find Lars but he told me to buzz off. I thought about going to the arcade but realized it was boring just to play by yourself. I decided to talk to Onion, he didn't answer and walked off. My whole day was spent trying to find someone to play with. I was now in my house by the beach sitting on my couch. "Man… I feel so bored and empty… No one wanted to play or do something with me. I couldn't get a donut from the shop, didn't want to play in the arcade because I was alone and even Onion didn't want anything to do with me!" I said to myself disappointed. "Maybe I can read a book!" I shouted but noticed I've read everything.

"Maybe a game?" I asked but just remembered I was alone. "Aaaaah… I wish I had somebody to play with me." I sighed as I got off the couch and climbed up the wooden stairs then went into my bed. "Maybe I won't be lonely tomorrow." I muttered as I closed my eyes and drifted to slumber. However, in the middle of the forest a little way from Beach City… It was the middle of the night lit by the moon and millions of stars in the sky. The leaves of the trees rustling in peace, the chirping and cries of animals that dwell within, all was in peace until an unusual pressure filled the air. A tear emerged through the air like a rip in reality of a single cut but not ripped. It was like that until the tear shook violently ripping open to reveal a spinning gray vortex of light within the confines rip opened as a loud blood curdling shrieking ripped through and the glow of yellow shone through it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A loud shriek roared through the town and scared the living daylights out of me causing me to fall off my bed. "Whoa! *thud*" I shouted as I landed on my back in pain. "What was that?" I asked as the shriek happened again, it sounded like a cry of pain. "Whatever it is, it's hurt. I've got to find it!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed a flashlight and my sandals then ran out of the house. I ran through the streets of Beach City and quickly into the forest as the shrieks continued but I noticed that nobody was aroused by it though it didn't really matter. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" The shriek came louder and louder as I was getting closer to the source. "Don't worry! I'm almost there!" I shouted as the screeches started to grow quieter and softer. I threw my hands across the last set of bushes as I arrived to the area. I dropped my flashlight as I looked at what I was seeing completely shocked.

Lying on the ground...was a demon of some sort. It was a 6 ft. 3 in tall white humanoid demon with a slender yet buff frame covered in white skin, it had a hole in its chest with silver black lines coming from it, slender arms ending with razor sharp clawed fingers with tufts of red fur around the wrists, clawed feet with red fur around the ankles, a huge mane of red fur around his neck, a skull mask like face with 3 black stripes on the top forehead, two black lines going down his face, razor sharp skeleton like teeth and a lot of them, 2 pointed and straight curved devil horns and long orange hair going down the back of his head as he was wearing some sort of torn black and white robed pants but so shredded that you could see more of his left leg than his right and a black sleeve on his right arm and lied next to him was a black blade with a strange kanji shaped guard with chains going down the end of the hilt. The devil was severely injured with tons of cuts across its body.

"Is this… some sort of Gem Monster?" I asked a little nervous and confused as I noticed there was no Gem on it or anything from what Pearl told me. "Is… he alive?" I asked as I approached the demon which twitched for a moment when I got close before I saw it. Piercing yellow eyes coming from the carved sockets of the mask staring into my being. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." I answered as the eyes faded like it passed out. The first thing I went to was the sword. I wrapped the chain around my waist and then picked up the demon and hefted him on my back. He was heavy but I could manage. "Hold on Mr. Monster, I'll take care of you." I answered as I started my way back home. It took a while but I managed to get back to my house with the strange monster. I quickly laid him on the couch and placed his sword on the table before running into the bathroom. "Got to find some medicine!" I shouted as I searched through the cabinets and grabbed some bandages and some rubbing alcohol then ran back to the living room.

I took out the rubbing alcohol and began to clean his wounds from what Pearl showed me then I started to bandage him. The first thing I bandaged was the hole in his chest, I didn't know how he was alive with it but I bandaged it quickly before taking care of the other wounds. It took some time but he was completely bandaged and I quickly got a spare blanket and covered him. "There you go big fellow. You should be feeling better soon. I'll call you Skullzy. Good night Skullzy." I whispered as I kissed Skullzy's forehead and headed off to bed. What I didn't know was Skullzy had begun to stir as his bright yellow eyes opened. Night slowly turned to day as the sun's light shined through the windows and onto my bed. "Mmm... Stop it Dogcopter…" I mumbled in my sleep as something shadowed over me. "Hey...Who turned off the sun?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see Skullzy was in my face. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed loudly as I accidently bumped my head into his head and fell off the bed only to not feel the hard ground.

Skullzy had literally caught me in his arms before I hit the ground as I glanced at him. The bandages were gone as his wounds were healed except for the hole in his chest. I looked at him and saw his glowing eyes but they weren't intense, they were actually soft, warm and bright. "Thanks for the save Skullzy." I answered as Skullzy placed me on my bed and looked at me. "Hey, you're okay! I don't see any of the wounds on you except for that hole in your chest! By the way I'm Steven, Steven Universe. It's nice to meet you Skullzy." I said as I extended my hand. Skullzy looked at it strangely wondering what to do. "Oh! You shake my hand. Like this." I answered as I gently took Skullzy's hand and shook it then let Skullzy try. He did well except he shook me the same time leaving me dizzy before he caught me again. "Thanks, Skullzy, we'll work on that. Do you know what happened to you last night?" I asked but Skullzy just stared before nodding no.

"Hm. So do you know what you are Skullzy? Are you a Gem like me?" I asked as Skullzy looked at me confused. "I'm only half human. I'm half Gem as well. See?" I explained lifting my shirt revealing a pink rose quartz crystal on my stomach where my belly button should be. "Aaaaaa..." Skullzy muttered curious as he looked at the Gem on my stomach and even feeling it with his hand. "So Skullzy, is that hole in your chest normal for you? It's the only thing that hasn't healed." I asked as Skullzy nodded yes. "Is that sword yours too? It looks pretty cool! It must be important to you." I asked as Skullzy nodded. "Yep. This Gem is a part of me like that sword is a part of you. Right?" I asked as Skullzy eyed the sword on the torn sash of his before nodding. "I'm guessing you're not a Gem… Then what are you? Oh well… It doesn't matter because your here! I've been so lonely lately… would you like to be my friend? You do have friends, right?" I asked as Skullzy nodded no. "Then let's make you some! In fact, I'll be your first!" I laughed happily as Skullzy eyes gleamed brightly.

"I can introduce you to the Crystal Gems once they come back but let's take you a tour on Beach City? I should introduce you to my dad first, he runs a local carwash here. He'll love you!" I shouted excited as I ran to one of the spare boxes holding my Cheeseburger backpack and took out a colorful ukulele from the same box and put it inside along with packing some snacks in it too. "Alright Skullzy! Let's go!" I shouted excitedly running out the door with Skullzy running after me on to the bright beach were the Temple but also my house was at and into the small town of Beach City. Skullzy looked at the town as we ran by seeing some of the citizens as he followed me to my dad's. After a while we arrived at car wash with a light-yellow van with red stripes and the words Greg Universe on it by the front near the elephant car wash sign but it looked like no one was there.

"It's been awhile since I've seen my dad. Now wait here for me to get him." I answered as Skullzy stayed put as I headed to the back of the van. "DAD! I'M HERE!" I shouted loudly as the van shook while a middle-aged man jumped from the back with a waffle iron in his hand. It was my dad, he's 5 ft. 7 large man with reddish skin, long brown hair except on the top of his head and brown beard, brown eyes and had tan marks on his body wearing a white tank top, blue torn shorts and black sandals. "Alright! Where are you!? I've got a waffle iron and I'm ready to use it!" Dad shouted anxious before looking down to see me laughing but didn't notice Skullzy laughing either. "Hey dad, you can put the waffle iron down." I chuckled as my dad sheepishly smile putting down the kitchen tool. "Steven! I almost waffle ironed your face for a moment! Give an old man a warning you little bugger!" Dad chuckled as he picked me up and noggied me before putting me down.

"So, what brings you here?" Dad asked as I smiled. "I want you to meet a new friend of mine! Skullzy come here!" I shouted as my dad scratched his head confused for a moment before Skullzy appeared behind me in a flash. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" My dad screamed surprised falling back into the van until Skullzy caught him before he did. "Holy schmucks! My son brought a demon!" Dad screamed as Skullzy just dropped down in the van annoyed. "Don't worry dad! Skullzy doesn't mean you any harm! He's my new friend! I met him last night when I found him in the woods injured." I explained as my dad decided to take a deep breath before relaxing. "Okay. I'm fine. Steven, do the Gems know about him?" Dad asked a little curious. "No. The Gems are still gone on a mission. Skullzy's been keeping me company." I answered as Skullzy nodded. "Sorry for flipping out there Skullzy, you just caught me surprised is all. I'm Greg Universe, Steven's Dad. It's nice to meet you." Dad answered as they shook hands or Skullzy shook Dad like he did to me actually.

"So Skullzy, I guess you can't speak? Well, I've got something for that. Just hold on a moment." Dad answered as he dug into his hand before coming out with two little booklets. "What are those dad?!" I asked with literal stars in my eyes. "These are Sign Language Booklets. I got these just in case. Skullzy can communicate with us using Sign Language so we'll understand him more and know what he's trying to say." Dad explained as we were both amazed. "That's awesome Dad! Let's try it out!" I answered handing a book to Skullzy as he flipped through it while I looked at mine. "Alright, Skullzy let's ask you some questions." Dad answered as Skullzy answered Okay in Sign Language. "What are you?" Dad asked as Skullzy answered with me as a translator. "Hollow. He says he's a Hollow, a type of spirit." I answered for him. "Whoa! That explains one thing. Alright, Skullzy. Is that hole normal for you?" Dad asked as I answered yes for him.

"Okay. Final question, are you really Steven's friend?" Dad asked as Skullzy answered with a yes. "Yay! I knew it!" I shouted happily hugging the Hollow. "Bonus Question, you want to listen to a Steven and Greg Jam session?" Dad asked as Skullzy answered yes before looking at me. "Yep! My dad's a musician and so am I! Let's bring you into a father and son Jam Session!" I shouted happily as Dad took out his guitar and I took out my ukulele. Dad began to strum an energize and metallic music as I answered with a light but strong note on my ukulele.

(The Palace That Was Found, Crush 40)

🎵 _(Greg) If truly free, then believe all that is happening. Who's gonna rock the place, place, place? Who's gonna rock the place, place, place? And forever rock the place, who's gonna rock the place? And together rock the place and the one who touch this?!_

 _(Steven) Down in the castle of burning flames, all these pictures look the same. Breathing fire, the burning spire! We're running through the zone, following the path of brimming stone. We burst through the blaze, leading the path with a windy haze! It's just you and me beyond this castle's boundary. We will make it through this Evil Foundry! Break through the lock! (Greg: Who's gonna rock the place, place, place?) As the palace that was found will rock! (Who's gonna rock the place, place, place?)_

 _(Steven) In this palace of hidden desire! Burning bright with the burning fire! We run! We jump! We fight! The flames of the spire! (Who's gonna rock the place, place, place? And the one who touch this!) The palace that was found! The golem that was bound! The darkness of the foundry's tower! We'll make it through with our power! (Who's gonna rock the place? And forever rock the place, who's gonna rock the place? And together rock the place!)_

 _(Steven) The fire is strong. The Evil Foundry has got ahold of us all along. Golem that protect this tower. Watching us by the final hour. We will get caught in the lock? Or we will rock? (Who's gonna rock the place, place, place? Who's gonna rock the place, place, place?!) Even hearing the drop of the pin… WE WILL WIN!_

 _(Greg and Steven) Who's gonna rock the place? In this Evil Foundry race! Jumping through the fire! Running across the burning spire! Who's gonna rock the place, place, place? Together we rock the place! Fighting the golem of the tower! Make it through with our hearts and power! Who's gonna rock the place? And forever we'll rock the place! Who's gonna rock the place and the together we'll rock the place! AND THE ONE WHO TOUCH THIS!_ End of song.

Skullzy clapped in applause as Dad and I bowed our heads. "Aw dad! You remember the song!" I chuckled happily. "I wouldn't forget my son's favorite music from the Sonic Series! It was easy to add words that make sense and putting in lyric breaks. Skullzy seemed to enjoy it too." Dad explained as Skullzy answered Yeah, I did in sign language. After a while Dad and I continued the jam session while Skullzy took an interest to Dad's instruments mainly his drums and spare guitar. We took the time to show Skullzy how to play them for a least an hour. He actually started to get the hang of it though he had to use a pick because of his sharp claws. A few hours passed as we were lying down in the van a little tired. "Man, that was so fun! I never had this much fun ever without the Gems." I chuckled as my dad smiled.

"Yep. It's pretty awesome to a spirit play the guitar and drums. He's got that nice beat." Dad answered as Skullzy said something in sign language. "Aah! Bad language!" I shouted covering my eyes before Skullzy answered Oops, moved an extra finger tried to make an L not an F. Dad chuckled sheepishly while I just chuckled and so did Skullzy. "Well son, I think the Gems might be back. I suggest you go to the Temple to see if they are. After all you did want to introduce Skullzy to them." Dad answered as I immediately remembered. "Aw jeez! You're right! Come on Skullzy! Let's get back to my house!" I shouted only to have Skullzy pick me up and took off in a flash to the Beach House but gave me a chance to say bye. Skullzy had managed to get us back in less a second as I opened the door for us to come to see Amethyst back first. Amethyst was a purple woman gem around my size but at least a ft. and a half taller with long white hair, brown eyes and a purple gem on her chest wearing a black tank top with a strap down, gray fuchsia shirt, black pants with a star on it, white boots with a purple star on it.

"Hey Amethyst!" I shouted getting her attention. "Hey Steve...WHOA! What the heck is that?!" Amethyst shouted surprised as she ran up to Skullzy. "Is that a Gem Monster?!" She asked excitedly looking at Skullzy. "No! This is my friend Skullzy, he's a Hollow. I met him last night and he's been playing with me the whole day!" I answered as Skullzy answered hello in sign language. "That's pretty cool Steven. Hey Skullzy, I like those horns of yours. It makes you look awesome!" Amethyst chuckled shapeshifting into a purple version of Skullzy surprising him. "Oh yeah. The Gems have the power to shapeshift. Amethyst likes doing it a lot!" I chuckled as Amethyst started messing with Skullzy who only sweat dropped at the strange woman before she changed back. The Warp Pad began to glow as a beam of light shot up while two figures materialized from the light. It was Garnet and Pearl.

Garnet was a tall gem at least 9 ft. tall with red magenta skin, black hair in the form of a huge black square afro, a busty figure, and had light pink sunglasses covering her eyes and forehead wearing a black and red jumpsuit with light red stars on the chest and half was red and the other half was black with two gemstones on her palms while Pearl was 2 ft. shorter than Garnet and thinner with light colored skin, blue eyes, a pearl on her forehead, peach pointed hair and a long pointy nose wearing a blue ballerina outfit with a yellow star, white see through frilly skirt, white leggings and blue ballet shoes. "Amethyst there you… ARE!?" Pearl screamed as she noticed Skullzy next to me causing Garnet to summon her gauntlets and Pearl her spear. "Aaaaah!" Skullzy howled surprising arming himself with his sword.

"No! Don't fight!" I shouted getting between them. "Steven back! There's a monster there! Let us take care of it!" Pearl shouted but I refused to budge. "No! He's my friend! Skullzy's my friend not a monster!" I shouted shocking the two and Skullzy who lowered his weapon. "Friend? You mean that creature… Is your friend?" Garnet asked a little confused. "Yes. This is Skullzy. I met him last night. He was injured so I took care of him but he means no harm. He's been playing with the whole day and even did a jam session with me and my dad." I explained as Skullzy answered yes in sign language. The tension was starting to lower until we heard a loud high pitched wail coming from far away. Skullzy tensed up as his eyes lit with fury before he let out a blood curling roar. "Skullzy? What's wrong?" I asked only for Skullzy to grab ahold of my hand and took off to the woods with me. "Steven!" The Gems shouted as they ran after us.

"Where are, you taking me Skullzy?!" I shouted terrified as Skullzy looked at me. In his eyes said Danger. He took us back to the forest only for us to see something insane. There were tons of monsters but they looked different. They were gray with white masks on their faces and a hole in their chests each in different forms and sizes but were similar for the mask and hole in their chest. "Are these...Hollows?" I asked as Skullzy nodded before saying something in sign language surprising me. "What…?! Hollows are evil spirits that eat people's souls!? But… you aren't like these Hollows… Your different!" I answered until Skullzy said something in sign language. "I'm only part Hollow. I am also. A Soul Reaper." I read for Skullzy thinking that Soul Reapers were good spirits. "STEVEN!" The Gems shouted as they arrived to the scene only to alert the hollows of our presence.

" **Well… Look what we have here. A bunch of tasty souls! They don't have spiritual pressure like Soul Reapers but it does smell delicious! Why don't you hand them over puny Hollow? There is plenty to go around!** " A bat like hollow chuckled evilly terrifying me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Skullzy screeched as he began roaring at the hollows in his own language. "What's he doing!?" Pearl asked. "He's protecting us!" I shouted. " **If you're not going to hand them over, then we'll take them from you and enjoy eating your souls!** " Another hollow screeched as they began to charge at us but Skullzy looked at us. "This is his fight. Let's respect his wishes." Garnet answered as the fight had begun. A bunch of Hollows leaped towards Skullzy with an attempt to slash at him but Skullzy countered by slicing the hollows in half with his black blade causing them to disintegrate into nothing.

Skullzy charged into the large group of hollows and began slicing and dicing from left to right with furious speed and strength. "That thing is strong." Pearl answered shocked in awe of Skullzy's swordsman skills. "Roar!" Skullzy howled as he charged black and red laced energy through his sword before unleashing a huge dark red energy slash with a swipe of his blade colliding into a group of hollows and exploding with unbelievable power. The hollows started to charge spheres of red energy in front of them like preparing for an attack before firing off the spheres in the form of gigantic red lasers. Skullzy quickly prepared his own and fired it back with a much bigger blast countering all of the lasers leading to a gigantic explosion and huge pillar of red light.

"GO SKULLZY!" I shouted loudly cheering for my friend. There were only a few more hollows left including the bat hollow but they didn't seem to let up. " **This is impossible! No hollow can have this much power unless… YOU'RE A VASTO LORDE! The strongest species of Hollow, aren't you?! How dare you protect measly earthlings! You're a disgrace to all hollows! I will end your miserable life!** " The bat hollow shrieked as he fired up another laser with the other hollows merging to create a gigantic mega laser. "Skullzy!" I shouted loudly as Skullzy let out a loud howl before his horns were laced with the black and red energy before shooting out a colossal black and red laced laser from his horns. The two lasers collided with incredible power trying to push each other back. "GOOOOO!" Skullzy and I howled as the red and black laser blasted through the smaller one and slammed straight into the hollows ending with a gigantic red and black explosion blowing everything away with immense force but Skullzy placed his palm out diverting the shock wave from us.

The explosion and shock wave have stopped as there was a massive crater taking up a huge chunk of the forest. "So much...power." Garnet answered as a rip in space tore open in front of Skullzy but nothing came out. "You did it Skullzy! You won!" I shouted happily before he started to say something in sign language. "You… have to go?" I asked surprised and concerned while he began to make strange noises. " **S...Steven… Fr...iends… I… Must ...lea...ve… Be… in danger… if… I… stay…** " Skullzy answered an adult male voice that sounded young but a bit scratchy. "What?! You have to go!? But… Skullzy! You're my friend! Please… don't go!" I shouted as tears began to stream down my face. Skullzy wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at me with the softest of looks. " **Skullzy… won't… for...get… Steven… Take...this… as… a memory…** " Skullzy answered as he grabbed ahold of his horn and rip off a chunk of it and handed it to me.

"Skullzy…! Then at least take this before you go!" I cried as I handed him the red and black guitar pick that he used. Skullzy took the pick and took a piece of his sash to wrap it and place it on the scabbard of his sword. " **Good...bye Steven Universe...and Gems…** " Skullzy answered hugging me tightly. "Goodbye Skullzy… I'll never forget you! I'll treasure this always!" I cried as Skullzy let go and walked towards the vortex. He turned to us giving us the best impression of a smile before walking through the vortex as it closed behind him. "Steven… we're so sorry about Skullzy but he wanted you to be safe." Pearl answered as she tried to calm me. "Steven, Greg wanted me to give you this." Garnet answered as she handed me a photo. It was a picture of me and Skullzy playing instruments together. "*sniff* Thank you Garnet! Thank you, guys! *sniff*" I cried as we hugged each other.

I looked up to the sky with tears in my eyes but a bright smile on my face. (Skullzy, wherever you are. One day we might meet again… until then I'll keep living for your sake. I love you Skullzy and I wish to see you again. My friend.) I thought. In another world… A teenage boy with bright orange hair was in a world with sideways and upside down buildings facing a black cloaked man and a white doppelganger of himself. "Zangetsu! Who is this guy and why does he have my sword?!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted to the spirit. "I used to not have a name until someone I met gave me one. I am Skullzy, Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm here to teach you a lesson in the way of the Zanpakuto!" Skullzy shouted as the guitar pick around his neck fluttered with the passing wind. (Steven Universe, my buddy! I will make you proud so don't forget about me! Until we meet again. Friend.) Skullzy thought as he held the guitar pick in his hand.


End file.
